


折枪

by Lullaby02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 信云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullaby02/pseuds/Lullaby02
Relationships: 韩信/赵云
Kudos: 11





	折枪

被锁链高高吊起着的 ，额上血迹斑驳，衣衫划破，隐秘处都露出来，里面被吸吮舔舐，啃咬揉捏的青紫，印痕斑斑。原本结实的肌肉，笔直挺立的脊背和大腿都战栗着，经受不住越发激烈深入的操干。  
舔舔唇，妄图让干裂的唇瓣得到些许润泽， 耳畔听到的笑声压的更低了，也显而易见更加愉悦，“是渴了吗？”  
蜷缩起脚趾，腰抖的如叶子一样的人看不出丝毫将军的风范，七进七出？赵子龙？啧，现在不过也是败军之将罢了，被人脱光了，扒开大腿肆意操干。  
“渴？”身上的人终于大发慈悲，“给你水，用你另一张嘴，好好喝，一滴也不许漏。”  
这声音如最深的噩梦，把刚分出一些神智的人再次打入深渊，他颤抖几下，垂着头，声音嘶哑到几不可闻。  
“水……”他终于是在这看不见止境终点的性事里退却了，近乎狼狈的求饶。“求你……前辈……”  
他生性如此，便是被折腾到的这种地步，也不知该怎么斥责眼前自己憧憬尊重的前辈，只是低声嘶哑着求个怜悯，“求你……前辈……”  
这幅场景，大概谁看了都会心疼垂怜吧，除了那瑕眦必报，性格冷硬残酷的将军。他沙场征伐，看见这人这般示弱，丝毫没有战场上那般侵略气质，倒是更加兴奋了。“那就好好表现？”  
棕色的发丝染了鲜血， 凝结在一起，侧脸原先是坚毅的，现在于折损中透出美感，他眼里噙了眼泪，薄薄一层水汽挂在眼底，眼睫眨一下，就挂在了睫毛上。  
将军于囚牢里咬的唇出了血， 他觉得不甘，又觉得屈辱，可又觉得不舍，心底那点柔软微不足道，却在如今弱势时把他整个人打碎，他的眼泪或许击碎了眼前男人那颗冷硬的心，他操干的力道不减，甚至肆意加大力道，龟头碾过内壁敏感处，让这已然滚烫湿热的内壁肿起来，高热的包裹住肉棒。  
他卸去了盔甲，精瘦惹人的肌肉线条完全展露，借着下体相连的姿势得寸进尺的侵略征战，含一口水在嘴里，而后粗暴捏开赵云的下巴，把他渴求的水用吻渡过去。  
昏沉沉的将军仰着头，喉结吞咽，追逐渴求着那点水分。  
饮鸩止渴，约莫就是这个样子吧。臀腿处的肌肉未见光 ，武将的肌理锻炼的从来都很好，一巴掌拍过去，清脆的响声如同巴掌一样，比起疼痛，更是羞辱的意味更大一些。  
赵云身上看着凄惨，但韩信刑讯用的技术从来都游刃有余，甚至比起战场上的伤要轻了不知多少，只是足够刁钻的角度混合着疼痛屈辱让正直的将军在他崇敬的前辈面前轻易崩溃。  
现在他听着韩信一下下在那两团肉上抡着巴掌，泛红的巴掌印乱七八糟留在上面，他不由自主的僵硬着，收缩了穴口，在疼痛之下愈加难捱的体会着过度的快感。  
皮肉被巴掌打的灼热起来 ，表层的皮肉肿起来，赵云难以置信但他的身体确乎在这巴掌和操干的疼痛下体会到了快感，马眼吐出点清液，甚至隐隐有射出来的欲望。  
“子龙天赋异禀，第一次被男人肏就能只靠后面射……”赵云耳根红透，听的韩信又说，“不过不知是喜欢信肏你 还是……更喜欢被按着打屁股？”  
剩下的话没能完整落进他耳朵里，他难耐的喘息溢出哭泣的声音，逃脱不得的兽一样，在韩信身下达到高潮。


End file.
